This invention relates to the presentation of a bait in the sport of fishing and more particularly to the provision of a carrier having a cavity or holder for that bait, which is motorized to give the bait an active alluring action while at the same time give it floating or sinking characteristics.
In prior art, cavities in artificial lures have been used, but not so far as is known for the purpose of inserting and holding a passive lure to provide it with motion. A patent to Kasmeyer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,459, filed Apr. 21, 1950 provides a longitudinal tube through a lure to cause it to move in a zig zag fashion, while a patent to Spugios, U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,129 is provided to take air into a passageway and discharge a trail of bubbles in its wake.
In fishing, for example, a bait such as a live night crawler would have a live natural action while crawling or swimming as long as it was alive, but when dead it would not. Neither would bait such as pork rind or belly strip baits. All of these though do have some undulatory action when drawn through the water. It is to enhance and increase this motion that the instant invention is occupied with.
While some of these baits float and others sink, fishing sometimes requires that they be presented at a certain level. This invention can provide either a floating or sinking, or a controlled constant level presentation of the bait it carries by the choice of the proper carrier, sinker, or floater, and be assured of lively action to the bait.
Commonly baits such as worms or pork rinds have been impaled promiscuously onto the hooks of all kinds of artificial lures. The thinking being that the added bait gives some naturalness to the artificiality. However, this mixture is more times than not an incompatible partnership. The artificial lure is doing one thing while the bait is fighting this action because it is not in synchronism with the pendulum action of the lure, i.e. working against the means that gives it action. Also those impaled baits tangle with other hooks to fragment and tear themselves to shreds. Further these attached baits all trail beyond the hooks, to thereby miss the short striking fish.
One general object of this invention is to provide a motorized, activated carrier for a line, dead, passive or artificial bait to give the bait an action and movement that belies the fact that it is inactive or imobile.
Another object of the invention is to provide a convenient and simple means of attachment of the bait to the carrier.
A further object is to provide this same attachment means with a trailing hooking means at the terminal end of the bait for short striking fish.
An object of the invention is also to provide either a buoyancy or sinking quality to the combined carrier and bait.
A still further object is to provide a streamlined combination of a carrier activator with a bait to improve on the hydrodynamics involved.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which blends with the bait in continuity to look like a normal part or head end of that bait.